Kitsune No Akatsuki
by ShadowSpark62
Summary: What if Minato survived sealing the fox into Naruto? What if Kyuubi is female? And who are these newcomers? find out by reading! R&R. Rating may rise later on. Naruto X OC Fem!Kyuubi X OC. Sisterly Kyuubi. Warning!Naruto is smart,powerful & godly. slight bashing of a certain pink haired banshee. Warning! Naruto is a BA in this and so are the OCs.
1. A Wolf of the Black Lightning

A/N - Hello! This is the first story by me,hyper9k. Please do not flame and consructive critism is allowed. This first chapter will revolve around, and introduce my OCs, Icarus and Varile(pronounced Vay - Rill). Naruto's intro will be next chapter so please, wait till then to complain about the character. Thank you, now on to the story.

The bright rays of the sun shone through the silken curtains, heating the area around them. I groaned, silently cursing the rays of light that heated my face, as I covered my eyes with a hand, slowly opening my crimson orbs, only to close them a second later due to their sensitivity. Slowly, I tried to open them again. As soon as they both open fully, my eyes scaned the room for a second before finding what they were looking for. The small digital clock had the time 8:43 in bright neon colors. Sighing, I stood from my seat on the bed and headed towards the bathroom. I looked into the six foot mirror that divided my room from my younger sister,Varile's. My scarlet streaked, jet black hair was messy and shot out from all directions. My face was covered with dirt and dust and my eyes had dark bags under them. A total of thirty minutes passed before I had finished cleaning my self up and I had walked back into the room to find my outfit for the day. I walked over to my large closet and rummaged through it until I found my favorite outfit, a short-sleeved, light-weight, trench coat that had a black body, with crimson flames on the bottom, and a picture of a wolf howling at the moon on the back, along with a pair of dark green shorts that reached past the knees. Just as I finished putting on the outfit, I heard someone calling my name.

"Icarus, breakfeast!" The person, obviously female, yelled.

"Alright, Mom!" I said, running a hand through my hair one last time before tying it into a low pony tail, so it could fan out across my back in such a way that it would still spike out, while pulling the rest of my spikey hair back a little, allowing a few bangs to become visible on my face. I slid the paper door open and ran down the hard wood I got down, I saw my mother and sister already at the table, along with an empty spot that had a plate of eggs, bacon, and pancakes on it.

"Morning, Varile, Mom." I greeted, sitting down at the pre-made spot.

"Good Morning, Ica."

"Morning, son."

I smiled, before saying a quick blessing and eating. After finishing breakfeast, I gathered my supplies and eaded to the door, waiting for Varile. Three minutes later, I say the small 5 year old poke her head around the corner. "Ready to go?" I asked. She simply nodded in response. I opened the door and we walked out into the large village we call home.

Akatsukigakure was a fairly nice place. It seldom got very cold or hot there, and the village it self was a peaceful place to live in. That is, if your not from my family, it is. You see, my family is not exactly what you'd call normal. Unless of course, being wolf-like, shape-shifting gaurdian demons of the night is what you call normal. My family has existed for eons, protecting this planet from evil, though most people see us as evil creatures that wish to destroy them.

Every body knows who and _what_ we are, and they hate us for it.

"Hey, Ica?" Varile ask, getting my attention.

"Yes?"

"Do you know where a place called Konoha is? Mommy said we would be going there for a business trip soon."

My eyes widened slightly, "Yeah, it's somewhere in Hi No Kuni. In fact, if my info is correct it's the major village there." I explained to her.

"Oooh." She hums out, "It sounds like a nice place."

The way she had her cheeks puffed out she said that put small smile on my face. "Well, only way to find out is to go and see. Now come on, you can't miss class if you want to be an Oni Shinobi like me and our parents." She nodded and speed up. As she passed, I heard her say something that made my smile a little bit larger.

"I promise, one day, I'll be a legend everywhere, including Konoha!"

'_If your up to it, Varile, then I'll be with you all the way.' I thought._

A/N - First, sorry if it's short, Iam using wordpad at the moment and do not know the word count. Second, see that button down there? I believe it says _Review_, yeah please hit and tell me how I did. ALso don't worry bout the current length, the chapters will get longer. This was just one of the two introductory chapters before the story really begins. Hyper9k, Ruler of the Wolves is out!


	2. A fox of the Blue Fire

The sun shone brightly through the small crack in the window of a large room, the brilliant molten rays spilling onto the face of the young boy inside.

"Mmmm... Don't wanna get up." He mumbled in raspy voice, rolling onto his side in an attempt to remove the rays from his feild of vision.

_"Naruto, get up. You remember what today is right?"_ A feminine voice sounded from within his head.

The boy, Naruto, imeadiatly perked up upon hearing this voice and what it had said. "Of course, how could I forget? Tou-san's been reminding me of this day since I joined the academy!" Naruto smirked upon thinking this, and jumped out his bed, dashing towards the bathroom. "Gotta hurry, hurry, hurry!" He screamed mentally, as he messily combed his golden locks and hurrily threw on his everyday outfit.

_"Naruto, calm down before you accedently drop your henge!"_ The voice from earlier reprimanded.

"Sorry, Hikari-Chan, it's just, today is the day I finally become a genin. I'll be one step closer to surpassing my father!"Naruto raved. Yugure chuckled at the boys antics before saying,

_"You won't get the chance to become Genin if you don't hurry up and leave."_ She said.

Naruto's eyes widen and he quickly looked to the clock to confirm thst if he didn't leave now he would, indeed, be late.

~At the academy~

"Alright class, I'm sure you all know-" Just as Iruka was about to finish what it was that he was trying to say, the door burst open to reveal a very disgruntled and tired blonde.

"S-sorry... I'm late... Sensei. I over slept." Naruto said, panting.

"It's alright Naruto, just take your seat." Iruka said mentally sweatdroping at the blondes tardiness. "Anyway, as I was saying, I am sure you all know what today is, correct?" He roused a collective nod from the class. "Good. Now that I know everyone knows about the Genin Exams, My assistant, Mizuki, will now explain the rules." Another nod from the class.

The said silver haired assistant held up three fingers before speaking, "Alright, there will three parts of this test. The throwing test, where we will evaluate your accuracy with ninja tools," he put one finger down, "The sparring test where we will see how good your Taijutsu is," another finger fell, "and finally, the Jutsu test, where we will see how well your ninjutsu is by having you perform the three basic academy jutsu." He finished, putting down the final finger.

"Thank You, Mizuki. Alright class, for this first test, we will by calling you in alphabetical order, so please be patient." And with that he started calling of names for the throwing test, but Naruto paid little attention.

"Hey, Hikari-Chan, could you please alert me when someone who is acually worth watching is up?" He asked.

_"Sure." _Came the simple reply.

Quite a large sum of time passed before Hikari called out to Naruto again, and told him to watch the raven haired boy that had taken the stand. _"Uchiha Sasuke seems rather formadible."_ Hikari mused.

"He's a stuck up arrogant prick." Naruto retorted, but watched regardless. Sasuke threw his ten kunai, and all of them hit either in or near the center. He did the same with the shuriken, all but one hitting dead center. "Meh.. He's alright." Naruto decided.

"Uzumaki Naruto!" Iruka called. Naruto smirked and walked up, took out his ten kunai and shuriken, and threw them all at the same time. He watched them soar and smirked slightly when they all hit a bulls-eye on their respective targets. "E-excellent job, Naruto." Iruka congratulated.

"Here are the top three highest scores in the accuracy test. Third Place is Aburame Shino. Second Place is Sasuke Uchiha-" The scarred chunin was cut off by a mass of loud, feminine screeches and shouts of outrage by the group of students Iruka secretly nicknamed 'The Uchi-Fans'.

Shouts of 'No Way! Sasuke-kun is the best! He should have first place!' and other such things filled the classroom. A tick marked appeared on Iruka's head before it grew to epic proportions. Once it got as big as it was gonna get, Iruka yelled at the top of his voice, "SHUT UP!", effectively silencing the outraged fangirls. "Thank You. Now, First Place for the accuracy test is Uzumaki Naruto!" Iruka finished.

"Now, since you had the highest marks on the first test, Naruto, would you like to be the first one to spar?" Iruka questioned. Naruto just nodded and walked to the sparring field. "Uzumaki Naruto, your sparring partner will be Uchiha Sasuke." Iruka announced.

As soon as Iruka finished, the 'Uchi-Fans' started screaming things like, "Kick his ass, Sasuke-kun!" into the field. When Sasuke had made it to the Sparring Field, Iruka began going over the rules.

"The rules are simple. No ninjutsu, no tools, and the first one to give up or get knocked out loses. Any questions?" When he saw that neither had any, he backed up. "Hajime!"

And with that the two academy students took off, their movements hard to keep track of, even for the chunin. After a couple minutes of this high-speed sparring, they finally parted. "Not bad, Dobe. Never thought you'd be able to keep up with me, even with who your father is." Sasuke said.

"Same to you, Emo-Duck King." Naruto retorted, causing Sasuke to become angry. Without another word, Sasuke lunged at Naruto, who dodged it with ease. Smirking, the blonde decided to mess with Sasuke some more. "'Oh, look at me! I'm the Emo King, Sasuke! I have a god complex and think every one should bow down and kiss my ass!" He teased.

Growling, Sasuke once again launched himself at the blonde, but instead of dodging this time, Naruto met Sasuke's lunge with a firm fist to the stomach. Sasuke doubled over, holding his stomach, before looking up in rage. "This is impossible, I am from the elite clan of the Uchiha. I cannot be beaten by the likes of you!" He yelled, earning himself a very well placed foot to the side of his head.

"Shut up, Duck Butt. Your clan is elite, but YOU are not." Naruto said to the unconscious teen, before walking away form the field.

"The winner is Uzumaki Naruto." Iruka announced before calling the names of the other sparring matches.

_"Was it really necessary to kick him in the head like that?"_ Hikari asked.

"No. His god complex was just becoming to much to handle."

_"Oh."_

After that, Naruto waited for his named to be called for the final test.

"Uzumaki Naruto!"

"Bout frickin' time!" Naruto exclaimed, before heading to the front of the class. "Um, Iruka-sensei? Tou-san asked me to ask you this, but are any type of clone allowed?" Naruto asked. The scarred chunin just nodded and motioned Naruto to get on with the techniques. Naruto did the appropriate signs before calling out, "KAGE BUNSHIN NO JUTSU!" And with that, 10 perfect copies of Iruka stood as still as statues. Iruka looked at his copies for a minute. "Do I pass, Sensei?" The boy asked.

The real Iruka stepped out from the center of the clones, and took of his own head-band. "Congratualations, Uzumaki Naruto! You pass with the highest scores seen since Itatchi Uchiha! As of now, you are the rookie of the year." Upon hearing this, the Uchi-Fans seethed, but held their tounges for fear of being yelled at by Iruka again. Sasuke himself, however, was not as gracious.

"Impossible! There is no way a dobe like him could ever hope to beat me! I should be rookie of the year, not some mother-less loser like him. I demand you give up you spot- " He shouted, being cut of by Naruto before he could finish.

"Last time I checked, Sasu-gay, I knocked you out during the spar, got one more bull-eye then you during the accuracy test, and performed three jutsu at the same time, one of which was a B-rank kin-jutsu. Oh yeah, and you've been father-less for three years, so you have no room to speak." Naruto explained, angered by the demand made by the Uchiha.

As the two stared of at each other, Iruka decided to break the tension before something drastic happened. "Okay, all the students who passed are to report here tomorrow to find out their teams and meet their sensei, alright? Good, Ja Ne!" And with that final note, Iruka shunshin'd away.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Naruto the Fox~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Tou-San! I'm home." Naruto yelled to his father, hoping this would be one of the days he would be home.

"I'm in here, Naruto." A voice sounded from the kitchen. Naruto smiled, and walk off to the kitchen, stepping in to see his father still in his trench coat. "So, how'd it go? Will my son be following in my footsteps?" Minato asked.

"Yep! I'm one step closer to passing you up, Old Man!" Naruto said enthusiastically.

"Hey, I'm not that old! I'm only 33." Minato whined.

"Exactly, your old." The mini-clone retorted, causing his father to sweat drop.

"I give up. Well, I'm going to bed. Good night, Naruto."

"Night, Tou-San!" And with that, both father and son went to their respective rooms, and fell asleep quickly and peacefully.

A/N: So, how was it? Good, bad, horrible? Please let me know. R&R please. Till next time.


	3. Teams

**.oturaN nwo TON od I:remialcsid**

**A/N: Hello all my faithful readers! Welcome to chapter 3 of my story. Before I begin the story, there are two things I need to say. One is that, for those of you who got confused about this topic, yes Minato is amongst the living and is still hokage. 2) Would you perfer the chapters be 1k+ words or 999- words? Send in reveiws about it.**

**Now, on with the story!**

* * *

The next morning, Naruto woke up the smell of Ramen filling his nostrils.

"Mmmmmh. Ramen." He mumbled, getting up and dressing himself in his usual attire and heading down the stairs. Upon entering the kitchen, Naruto found his prize, a steaming bowl of misu ramen, sitting on the table.

Upon further inspection of this treat, Naruto found a note under it, and pulled it out. He silently read the note, before smirking to himself and sitting down to eat his ramen.

_The note read; Naruto,_

_I had to go to the office early today to handle some business and assign the teams for this year. The ramen on the table, if you haven't guessed by now, is for you, so enjoy! See you when I get home,_

_Your Father, Minato Namikaze._

As soon as he finished the ramen, Naruto ran out the door on his way to the academy. It was quiet when he got there and there was a new girl sitting in the back where he sat. From where he was standing, he could see that she had cole black hair that seemed to be tipped with red. He could also see she was wearing a camoufauge shirt and baggy camo pants. Her eyes were closed at the moment, so Naruto couldn't tell what color they were.

_"Oh well, might as well meet the new girl."_ He thought, going over to sit next to to her. When he got to his seat he looked to her and said, "Hey, I'm Naruto Uzumaki."

The girl cracked an eye open slightly, still not enough for Naruto to see the color, to see the person adressing her. "Varilys Imakō. " She said, closing her eye once again.

"Did you just move here?" Naruto asked, being unable to stay silent for long periods of time.

"Yep. Me and my brother moved in last night."

"Oh. Do you know the way around here?"

"I've been coming here every year since I was five. I know my way around."

The only smart thing Naruto to could think to say now was the ever intellegent "Oh." Embarrassed about his folly, Naruto quickly turned away to insure there were no more blows to his pride. "I- I just assumed, since I've never seen you here before today, that you didn't know your way around the village yet. So I thought I'd be nice and try to help you around and-"

"Kid, shut up. The instructor is about to call out the teams." The girl said, and while it was true, she really just wanted to get the orange wearing idiot infront of her to stop talking.

Naruto hummed staring thought fully at the young girl. "Your chakra seems different from everyone elses. Why is that?" The girl started to panic on the inside. Had he found out what she was? Had she had a flaw in her near perfect henge?

_'Think Varile, Think!'_ She yelled mentally, her fears getting closer to beocming realized for every second she stalled her answer. Suddenly, as if to save her, Iruka's voice sound from the front of the class room.

"Team 12 members are Varilys Imakō, Sasuke Uchiha, and Naruto Uzumaki." A choir of outraged fan girls rang out through the classroom. "Silence! Thank you. Team 12, your sensei will be Icarus Imakō"

"What? Is it a good Idea to have famly memebers in the same team?" One child asked, causing Iruka to sigh.

"It's not a matter as to whether I think it's a good thing or not. It is a matter of the Lord Hokage's belief that the two family members in question won't play favorites and will learn at the same rate as everyone else, and who am I to question his choice anyway, hmm?" He explained to the child.

When he was met with silence he smiled. "Now, please, No more interruptions." And with that, Iruka continued his task of reading of the names of the teams and their sensei.

_"I know Uzumaki was the blonde brat that talked to me earlier. Now to find out who__ the__ Uchiha__ is__." _Varile thought, scanning the class to find her second teammate. This task was made especially tedious considering the fact that she had never spoken to, nor heard of the Uchiha until now.

As she pondered this problem, Iruka announced that their Jōnin sensei would be arriving soon, and caused Varile to shoot straight up at the opportunity of telling Icarus about Uzumaki being able to sense her demonic chakra. In her pondering of plans, she did not see the flash of red and black as it moved towards the center of the classroom until she heard the deep, smooth voice of their sensei.

"Team 12, Front and center!" he commanded, and watch as his squad slowly assembled. Icarus eyed them carefully, before turning and muttering, "Follow." With that he bounded out the window, the children doing the same in a futile attempt at matching his speed.

Finally, after what felt like hours of running, Icarus stopped. It was in a small clearing, void of all life, except the four people. He turned and stared at the two male students and spoke. "First Impression of you, Weaklings." He said, and all got quiet.

* * *

A/N: Sorry for the long wait, but my muse had left me for a short while on this story. Any hope you like. R&R.


End file.
